Grand Chase Christmas : Zero
by Yaminoshi
Summary: I just want you guys to know, that I did this solely because Fata Lunevis (Great Writer), was not going to make a "Zero Christmas" and I was really bummed out about that. So I decided I'd make one for myself and other Zero lovers, sorry for any mistakes Hope you Enjoy! :D


**Warning: This is not one of those stories where Zero meets a girl and he falls in love with her and they live happily ever after ( though I am thinking of making my next story like that, please tell me your thought by writing a review). So if you want romance read something else because this is all about family. Enjoy :D**

Zero didn't really care much for these kinds of occasions (although Dio and Ley did, even though they were demons like Zero). He saw his teammates, they were all getting dressed for Christmas. They all decided that everyone would be dressed in santa outfits, Zero of course, did not agree to wear one.

"Cmon Zero, please... everybody's in on it"

"No Arme"

But knowing Arme's attitude, a simple "no" wasn't enough. She pleaded to Zero to wear his santa outfit, but of course, he unemotionally declined.

"Awww, hmph!.. well I'll just leave your costume here then, if you would want to join us" Arme said as she dropped Zero's outfit onto the floor.

Zero let out a big sigh, alone in his room with nothing to do while the rest of the Chase was celebrating downstairs._ Why do humans celebrate too much…..every month it's like this, maybe I just have to let go and accept the fact that this is just a simple human thing, but… Dio and Ley, even Lupus….. they all enjoy it, and their demons like me, but why am I the only one who's not enjoying-_

_Zero's sentence was rudely interrupted by his sword, Grandark. _

"Hey Zero, what are you whining about again, I'm so sick of you always complaining about why humans do this, why humans do that"

"Gran, I wasn't talking, how did you"

"I can read your mind, remember" Grandark said in a rude voice

"Oh… yeah I remember"

There was a brief moment of silence between the two, until Grandark finally spoke out.

"Why don't you just be with your team, after all, Duel isn't your only priority now"

"Yeah, I guess your right"

"Leave me out of it though, I bet I deserve some rest after you overused me at training yesterday"

"Sure thing, I'll just join you later"

Zero stood, while picking up the costume that Arme had dropped, surprisingly it looks good at him. He went downstairs, he saw the Chase in the living room, talking and just having fun.

"Hey, there you are Zero, come join us" Ronan said in a cheerful voice

Zero walked slowly and took a seat beside the other demons of the Chase. There was an awkward silence ever since Zero arrived, they were all glaring at him.

"Look guys, If I am the problem why you are all acting like this, then I will leave gladly"

The whole chase was laughing hysterically, they had actually seen Zero in a santa outfit. As the laughter faded, some of the GC girls start to admire Zero's looks with his costume.

"Hey Amy, Zero looks kinda handsome isn't he"? Lire whispered

"Don't be too sure of that Lire, after all none of us has seen Zero's eyes yet" Amy replied in a seemingly loud voice.

"Hey Zero, can you take off your mask"?

"Yeah, Lire is right Zero, It's Christmas, and we haven't even seen your whole face yet"

"Uhmm… I can't-"

His sentence was stopped when they heard the screams of terror. The chase immediately went out to find where the screams were coming from. They see the citizens of Serdin running about and making way for the man that was causing the chaos. Zero was the most shocked, he knew in a second who that man was.

"Duel"!

"Hahahahaha…. that is right Zero, I'm back and better than ever"

"We'll see about that"

Zero quickly summoned Grandark to his side and charged at Duel with an incredible speed. Zero attempted to slash Duel, but his efforts were futile, as Duel had seen it coming a mile away and blocked it with Eclipse.

"Do you really think that you can defeat me with those moves, Zero"

Duel counter attacked but Zero dodged it and dashed forward again. He was so enraged, he could not focus his moves. The Chase decided to help out but Zero refused"

"Do not interfere with this Grand Chase, this is my battle and I have to finish Duel myself"

"Your gonna get killed there you Idiot!"

"No Elesis, let him be…. this is not just an ordinary battle for Zero, his pride is hanging on the line, and most important of all… his thirst for vengeance"

The two continued to fight, landing blow after blow. Zero had slightly controlled his anger hence his moves being more precise. Zero had thought that it is finally time to use his most powerful skill.

"Your skills are weaker and you move slower than the last time I saw you Zero, hahaha" Duel said, mocking Zero.

Without hesitation, Zero quickly teleported on top of Duel and yelled out the name of his "Killer Skill".

"Bleeding Gash"!

"Pathetic,… "Deflect"!

The "thorns" that was about to kill Duel was immediately returned back to zero. Zero used his defensive stance, unfortunately, one thorn hit him on the eye, causing his mask to break"

"Zero"! Was the only words Zero could hear before he became unconscious.

After a few hours, the Chase finally saw Zero waking up, they were all shocked at how beautiful, Zero's eyes were, which made them wonder why he kept them a secret for so long. Some were laughing some were speechless, but nonetheless happy that Zero is alive and awake.

"Z..Z…Zero, is that really you"?

"Oww, my head hurts,… of course it's me"

"Your eyes their so,… beautiful,.. why did you hide it from us"

Zero could not answer to this question, but for some time he finally spoke and told them the truth.

"It is because Master Oz forbids it"

Everyone knew what he meant, and they don't want to start an argument about why he should listen to his creator to do every bidding, as they all know that zero greatly respects his master and treats him like his own father.

"Well, were just glad that your safe" Ryan said while chuckling.

"I,… I just wanna say thank you to every one of you, thank you for looking out for me, thank you for accepting me into the Grand Chase, and thank you again,…. because you gave me the best Christmas ever, thank you for being here, for comforting me, to know that you all treat me as part of your,…. family."

"Aww, Zero you don't have to thank us that much, of course we will look out for you no matter what, your part of our family and we swore to never leave each other alone."

"Thank you all"

Zero felt a slight warmth in his heart, as they group hugged, hugging his comrades wasn't a common thing for him to do, and as they let go, the whole Chase started to laugh hysterically, and for the first time ever, they heard,….. Zero's laugh.

_**The End**_


End file.
